Demonic Time
by 4D Prince
Summary: Haruka is an ordinary demon. Yes, demon. Haruka was bound to earth by his parents for work,however Haru soon pays his attention to something else, a boy called Makoto who is sweet and innocent or so Haru thinks...
1. Chapter 1

'Makoto, run!' I shouted as I saw her eyes glow the bloody red…

A MONTH EARLIER

It all happened a month ago when I was in my first few days in school… I wasn't enjoying it but I didn't find it bad either as the alternative would have been to sit at some abandoned house all-day or work. Well, I decided to go to school to give myself something to do other than hard physical work..

My name is Haru, well full name is Haruka Nanase, and I am a member of the school soccer team and soon to be swim team when it opens. I'm good at sport because of my special abilities, however I do not think it's as great as many people flaff on about, well swimming looks cool, I haven't tried that yet but seen some people swim freestyle in a race and it looked interesting.

I am in the popular friend group for some reason, I am not too sure why as I do not talk to people often, I think it's just the way I act I guess, my aim is not to care at all and I guess they admire that…

Well let me tell you something big.

It has only been two weeks since I have moved but the day I came into this school I was joined by another boy, his name was Makoto Tachibana. Ever since I laid my eyes on him I have craved him, not in a demonic possession way but in a romantic way. Each time I look towards him, the coldness in my body drowns from a wave full of warm energy. It has only been a week but I think I love him. He is attractive, his eyes are a bright forest green and his height is beyond one could of imagined for a boy his age, he was taller than 6 foot for sure….Makoto was a nerd though, a happy nerd who got along with a small amount of people, a small amount of people, not a big amount…Makoto has been the victim of bullying and it makes me angry but so far I have not done anything, just like Makoto has not done anything to retaliate.

A weird thing is though; each time I get close to Makoto I feel a weird feeling. It's not the feeling of love but an additional feeling. The second feeling is not pleasant, it's sharp and for some reason I begin to show my true form, this is the reason why I have not gone to his aid when cowardless bullies beat him up. I do not know what this feeling is, like what would it be? Why is my body preparing to defend itself? I haven't been in my true form for years, even back in home I chose to walk around my estate in the current form of a dark haired teenager boy rather than a demonic looking creature.

That was the interesting thing I wanted to talk to you about briefly..

I have got to back to hell soon but first must devour a soul, to be honest I cannot find one, well…to be honest I cannot be bothered, I'm still a baby demon who is no stranger to procrastination. I also do not want to leave yet as I want to explore this Makoto boy further and hope we can become partners…

 **Heeeey** **  
I got bored so I wrote something. May add to this chapter but I do not know yet as I'll probably realise how bad the chapter I wrote is and just give up and wait for another time**


	2. Kisumi

Chapter 2.

I stared at the Makoto boy as I hid behind a wall. I sneakily peaked at his actions. He was just at his locker, nothing typically exciting but to me I was feeling a buzz of positive energy. However, this positive energy was in a fight with some other energy, it did not feel positive or entirely negative, it just felt like my body was at threat. Luckily, my positive emotions were winning, well for a little while. Eventually the feelings of defence were beginning to increase, I had a feeling that if I stuck around I would be 'demoning' as humans would say. I walked away.

It was time for class, maths class. I got there and sat next to a friend I made, his name was Kisumi, he was a happy chap as humans would say. This was good as he was outgoing and made things interesting, however he sometimes did talk too much, as if his brain did not know the off button for his voice.

'Today we are going to be continuing the calculus work we were completing yesterday." Ms Red informed.

The class sighed at the idea of having to do more calculus, 'this is the devils subject' I hear Kisumi whisper. I smirk, 'devil's subject eh?'

Kisumi and I get our books out and prepare to work. Our work progress is slow because Kisumi's priorities in class include speaking about what he did on the weekend and whatnot, completing calculus questions were not in his list of priorities unfortunately. Luckily as a demon I could multitask and answering these questions would only take me a few minutes, but I do not answer them in a rush. What's the point? Would I, Haru, complete school and aim for university? No, I would not as demons do not belong in universities on the planet of Earth, but rather hell.

'So Haru what school did you go to before coming here?" Kisumi asked.

I paused. What do I say? I did not go to a school before this school, well…not an earth school. 'Ouran…..Academy.."

Kisumi laughed, he did more than laugh, he laughed and it seemed that he wanted the whole world to know.

'Ouran Academy?"

'Yes?..."

'Like in the anime….."

Oh he watches anime, but then again he would. I remind myself I decided to locate myself in Japan, _smart thinking Haru._

'Douran Academy is in an anime?" I make it sound like I said douran instead of ouran, I hope for the best and pray he does not realise I said ouran.

'Oh, Douran….I thought you said Ouran," he chuckes, 'where's Douran?"

'France'

'France?'

'Yes, France."

Kisumi scratches his head with his jaw hanging a little, 'you're French?'

'Oui' I reply..

'No way that's so cool, speak French!'

I speak French and watch as Kisumi acts like a puppy, prattling around all amazed at just some simple words.

The class bell goes and I walk off. Kisumi calls for me to wait but I cannot be bothered in waiting. As I'm about to leave the door Kisumi pulls me back. 'That's not a nice way of treating your friends, Haru!' I sigh and turn around, 'what is it Kisumi?'

He smiles, 'you want to have lunch together?'

I roll my eyes from left to right, up to down, 'sure.' I have nothing else to do; well apart from the alternative, to look at Makoto. Come to think of it I wonder if Makoto is at his locker.

I tell Kisumi that I will meet him at his locker in a few minutes. Having my daily glimpses of Makoto Tachibana are essential for me. His tall body with his back muscles creating creases in his white school shirt, along with his chestnut brown and hints of green hair, made me feel a crazy positive feeling each time I saw him in my mind.

I walk past the corner and directly in front of me I see Makoto at his locker, placing his books in. Today he wears his nerdy glasses that make him look like a model, it's as if he's tempting me to grab a hold of him, push him against the lockers and allow our lips to interact. I restrain myself and walk past him slowly, each step being short in distance with little speed; I pass Makoto to his left. As I'm directly to the left of him I can smell the cologne he uses, it's good, I want to smell more. I fight my urges to walk towards him and smell him, it's hard but my urges go as I walk further and further away. I get to the end of the hallway and am about to turn right; I turn around and stare at Makoto one more time. This time our gazes lock onto each other. My heart starts to race, the positive feeling increases and I do not feel any negative feeling at all, no feeling that is preparing my body for defensive combat, the positive feeling is too strong.

I want to look away as I feel this is awkward but I cannot, his gazes from those forest green eyes are too beautiful to reject. The Makoto boy ends up destroying our gaze interaction or as the students say around her, 'eye-sex.' He turns away, looks back at me, winks, smiles and then turns away before walking off in the opposite direction.

A wink? What does that mean? I do not know that means? Does that mean he likes me? My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my body. The negative feeling increases and I know I must walk away further from Makoto and think of something different, but I cannot. Makoto just pops up in my mind. I cannot help but think of him, his eyes, his hair, his muscles, and his tallness, his everything.

I run into the bathroom as the feeling increases, I see that it's empty and quickly lock all doors. I look in the mirror and watch as my eyes turn from a oceanic blue to a neon-blood-red colour. Thinking about Makoto has put my body into defensive combat form, also known as my true form. My nails turn black and my height increases, the skin of my human form goes and turns into demon skin. I start to panic. I haven't been in my true form for ages.

'Stop.' A voice states sharply.

I turn around and see my brother Sousuke.

'What are you doing?'

I try to answer but I cannot get a word out from my mouth, I panic too much at the fact that I am changing into my true form at a school bathroom. I do not even question why my older brother is here.

'You need to get on with your job Haru, mother and father are not going to have their reputation on the line because you cannot get a soul to consume."

Sousuke walks towards me, closes his eyes and places his finger on my forehead. Everything then goes dark.

I wake up. Was I asleep? No I cannot have been? I am in the school bathroom… Oh, that's right, I was changing into my true form. But, where is my brother? And what did he do? I get up and look in the mirror; I am back to my human form. I sigh and do not question anything, the universe is a confusing place, that is for sure.

I get to Kisumi's locker and he grabs my hand straight away. 'K-kisumi, where are we going?' I ask as he rushes us through the busy crowds.

He does not answer!

'Kisumi, where are you taking us?' I shout hoping he'll hear. It was rare for me to shout but I wanted to know where we were going.

We pass Makoto on our journey and he looks at the contact between Kisumi and I. His smile isn't there but a frown has set up home on his face instead. I stare at the target of his gaze and realise he's staring at Kisumi holding my hand. I immediately let go of Kisumi and walk towards Makoto but as I do, he is nowhere to be found.

'What are you doing?' Kisumi asks before grabbing my hand again. We run through the corridors and out the building towards some scattered trees on a field. Eventually we get there and Kisumi instructs for us to climb up the tree. I shrug my shoulders and decide to climb up the tree. Kisumi goes first and I follow him, I see him lay himself down on a branch and follow his gesture for me to do the same.

We lay in the tree and I close my eyes…

'It's peaceful isn't it Haru. out of sight with no one to bother you?

'Yeah..'

I close my eyes and think of the encounter Makoto and I had earlier today. What was that wink? What did it mean?

'Kisumi…ah…what does it mean when someone winks at you?'

'Eh?

'What does it mean when someone winks at you?' I repeat..

'They like you…they're mocking you…I don't know, why?' Kisumi answers.

'No reason.'

The next few minutes we do not talk, we let nature fill the sound between us.

I think of Makoto. Does it mean he likes me? Why would he like me? That would make no sense? Or was he mocking me? Why mock me? What is there to mock me for? Mock me for staring at him?...probably… I hear Kisumi chew on his food whilst I chew on deluded thoughts.

'Kisumi, what do you think of Makoto Tachibana?

'Makoto who?

'Makoto Tachibana, you know brown hair, really tall, green eyes..'

'Oh yeah…he's alright I suppose, heard he is really smart….why you want to know?'

'Ah no reason.'

We throw questions at each other about life to fill the silences until the school bell rings.

It rings and I jump down from the tree as Kisumi slowly decreases altitude one branch at a time.

We walk in the corridor together and there I see him, I see Makoto, however this time he is on the ground being attacked. He looks like a helpless whale that is being harpooned by desperate fishermen.

I do not think twice but to help him. I charge at speed towards the guys who are kicking him and push them away. One comes back at me and I throw him into the lockers, another follows suit of the first boy so I also shove him into the lockers with the second boy hitting the first boy, adding impact to injury. The third and final boy looks furious at me, as if I ruined his party.

'Why are you helping this fag?' He hisses.

'Fag?' I question, how can a boy be a cigarette?

'Don't play jokes wi-'

His sentence stops as he sees me raise my fist. I'm angry. How dare they touch Makoto. I go to punch him but it's blocked. The boy has his arms up trying to block the punch. I look to see who blocked it and it is Makoto. His hand is firmly griped around my fist, 'don't do it Haru,' he says gently.

 **Heeeey thank you for reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot, it honestly does. I love you _**

 **I am really bad at grammar, can you tell? Yes you can tell hahaha :v. Enjoy working out what I wrote in each chapter.**


End file.
